


A Day for You and Me

by OneDreamADay



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDreamADay/pseuds/OneDreamADay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years of the Pines twins dealing with crappy birthdays post- Transcendence and the fourth year when it was totally awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day for You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I have mixed feelings about this story. One on hand, I loved writing it (espcially the ending) on the other, it feels weird knowing I completely had Mark and Anna's characters completely off (going by this post: http://transcendence-au.tumblr.com/post/113389000798/remember-how-we-agreed-that-their-parents-would) and I actually debated re-writing this whole thing because of that. 
> 
> As it is, I just decided to leave it as it is and just keep that post in mind, so I can stop writing Mark and Anna as assholes and more like misunderstanding parents.

1\. Thirteen

The day starts out fairly normal, as far as Mabel is concerned. There's a loud wake up from Dipper, then breakfast (mostly over the top sweet cereal) and she and Dipper spend time watching Saturday cartoons. There's a phone from Candy and Grenda who wish her and Dipper a happy birthday, then a few more from Wendy, Soos and Grunkle Stan- who in a very roundabout way- admits he misses the both of them. Mabel and Dipper really don't exchange gifts and it's not easy trying to pick something for your almost invisible brother who doesn't really need clothes or the like and besides, after all that's happened, they're just happy to have each other.

Their parents come into the room and both give Mabel a kiss on the forehead and tell her happy birthday.

And only her.

Dipper and Mabel look at each other and she can tell they're having the whole twin telepathy thing because her brother gives a look and shakes his head no.

Mabel's just gonna ignore that because she can't pretend that it didn't happen.

“Mom? Dad? You forgot to tell Dip happy birthday too.”

Instantly, the mood changes. Her dad chokes on his coffee and her mother lets out a long sigh.

“We'll tell him that when we see him.”

Mabel frowns. By visiting Dipper, her mother means going to the (empty) grave that they created. Because as far as her parents' are concerned, Dipper died back in Gravity Falls, unable to find a body and even though Mabel has explained hundreds of times that Dipper isn't dead and 'he's right here, he can hear you'.

There's a really long pause, where her parents seem to debate what to say.

“Sweetie, I know you miss your brother,” her dad says slowly, “But he's gone now..”

“No, he's not! Dipper's right here! And the both of you are being huge jerks!” And she stomps off to her room, ignoring her parents calling after her.

She spends half of the day in Sweater Town and only comes out after much coaxing from Dipper.

“They just need more time to come around to everything that has happened.” He says. “I bet next year will be better.”

  
  


2\. Fourteen

This year has been the worst because now parents know Dipper's alive, but they completely ignore his existence because of his demonic powers.

Every room (except Mabel's) is covered with crosses and that means Dipper's tired and irritable all time and Mabel moves in with a friend temporary if only to get him away from the environment.

On their birthday, her dad calls, asking her to come home. “We're sorry and we don't want to lose you too. It's safe to come home, alright?”

After agreeing to take down the crosses, Mabel comes home, only for the smell of burning sage to hit her nose and oh no Dipper-

Even though her parents don't see Dipper, it's hard to ignore a small bile green wet spot on an all white carpet.

“Mom! That stuff makes Dip sick!” She runs to clean it up while throwing that crap out the window. She looks to her dad for help, but he only shrugs.

“We said no crosses,” Her mom says airily. “We never anything about using other wards,”

And they have the nerve to call Dipper a demon.

(Mabel spends an hour or so crying to Grunkle Stan and Dipper feels at a loss as to what to do.)

 

3\. Fifteen

Mabel bails on anything that her parents have planned, and instead the twins sneak into a movie theater and watch horrible two bad zombie movies and an over the top action movie before Mabel's caught and they are kicked out.

“Not a bad day, I think,” Dipper says around a mouthful of chocolate Mabel used to summon him with.

Mabel nods and stuff her own chocolate bar in her mouth.

“Hey Mabes,”

“Yeah?”

“I'm sorry, you know,”

Mabel swallows and looks at him. “For what?”

“I dunno. Everything? Nothing? This,” and he gestures to himself. “Maybe if I actually died, you know, Mom and Dad wouldn't be doing all this,”

Mabel blows a loud raspberry. “Don't be! Mom and Dad are just being butts and I'm glad you're here doofus. Birthdays would have been really lonely if it was just me!”

Dipper's about to say something, but Mabel jumps up, stretches and grins at him.

“You think Ms. Cornwell will be willing to us some of those really yummy cream puffs as a birthday gift? I bet that'll be tons better than a cake. Bet you five chocolate bars she'll give it to us for free if I give her the puppy dog eyes.

She gives a smile so infectious that Dipper can't resist and smiles.

“Deal.”

(Dipper gains five chocolate bars and he and Mabel gouge themselves on cream puffs. Totally worth the stomachache the next day.)

  
  


4\. Sixteen

“Hey you two still doing the whole mystery twins thing?” Stan asks after the Shack has closed for that day. It's clear it's directed towards Mabel, seeing as Dipper isn't corporal at the moment.

“Of course!” Mabel answers, even though they haven't thought about that for years (since moving back with their parents). “'When there's a problem in the air, the Mystery Twins will be there!' That's our tagline!”

“No, it isn't. We're not using a tagline, especially not that one.”

“Pfft whatever. Bro, every good team has a tagline!”

“...You know it's really weird only hearing one side of you conversation.” Stan mumbles. “Look there's a house with a ghost problem, and they want you two to help.” He hands Mabel a piece of paper with an address and a time on it. “Have fun.”

The twins looks at the paper and Dipper lets out a huff at the familiar address.

– \- - -

“Pacifica's house? Really? Again?”

They're standing outside her mansion, and it's easy to see what they are both thinking about.

“Maybe it won't be like last time: no vengeful ghosts, no people turning into wood and stuff.” 

Dipper frowns at the memory, as Mabel knocks on the door. “Yeah, I really, really DON'T want a repeat of that.”

A butler shows leads them into a room that's completely dark. Dipper about to ask 'what the hell' but before he can get that out, the light blink on.

“SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MABEL AND DIPPER!”

Mabel lets out a loud 'squee' and runs to give everyone a huge hug. 

Dipper himself is amazed by it all because it looks like the whole town is here. A banner hangs in the front of the room, reading 'Happy Birthday Mab and Dip' and there's a huge cake on the middle table with two toppers, one a hat with a blue pine tree, and the other a purple sweater.

“Oh yeah, can't really have a party when only one guest of honor is visible,” Wendy says.

Dipper watches as they draw his summon' circle (and it becomes clear why Soos and Wendy were asking a ton of questions about how to summon him earlier in the week). In the middle, they place a case of cola and a few chocolate bars.

He feels that odd sort of tugging pulls that come from summons, and then he's in the middle of it, being tightly hugged by Mabel and she's yelling loud enough to deafen him for life.

“BRO, ISN'T THIS THE GREATEST?! HAVE YOU SEEN THE CAKE?! AND ALL THE FOOD!”

Candy and Grenda pull Mabel away to dance and Dipper sits in the back for a while, stuffing chips and dip in his mouth.

“So am I awesome or am I awesome?” asks Pacifica, coming to stand next to him, Wendy with her taking sips from her can of soda.

Dipper swallows his mouthful and nods. “Gotta admit, I was totally surprised.”

“That was the whole point. I do throw the coolest parties.”

“Your parents aren't gonna get upset because you let in the commoners again, are they?” Pacifica gives him a dry look and punches him on the shoulder (it's not that hard). 

“No, and even if they did, I can handle them.” She smiles, but it's a small one and Dipper feels like there's more to that statement, but he won't push it tonight. He's just grateful that she helped.

“Whose idea was it for this whole thing?”

“Soos's idea and Stan threw some ideas in there.” 

“Soos's?” 

“Yeah. Stan, well, told us what was going on with you guys' birthdays, so when Soos suggested that we give you guys the best party ever. (“Those doods helped me out when I needed it, so I should help them out.” Wendy says in her best imitation of his voice.)

Wendy says. “I just help execute it.”

“Like having us come to our own party?”

“Totally my idea. We couldn't have a surprise party at the shack without your guys finding out. So I asked around and Paz offered.”

“Don't call me Paz.”

"But Pacifica is such a mouthful..."

Dipper listens to Wendy tease Pacifica and takes in the party going on around him. Soos is on the floor, dancing with Mabel, Stan stuffing hors d'oeuvres in his jacket pocket and generally craziness that's can always be found in Gravity Falls.

It feels a bit weird, to actually be acknowledged and spoke to by someone other than Mabel.

“C'mon kid, you're gonna miss the cake while you're lost in thought,”

“DIPPER WE'RE CUTTING THE CAKE!”

“Okay who gave her Smile Dip?"

In all this craziness, it finally feels like he's home.


End file.
